What If?
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Everything is mixed up in Kodocha. Sana's quiet and Akito's a great actor. So, what's gonna happen? [REPOSTED] Rated T just in case.
1. Default Chapter

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**WHAT IF?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

What if...  
Sana was a quiet, young girl and couldn't even act to save her life?

What if...  
Akito was an awesome actor, and the most popular boy in school, and was actually outgoing?

What if...  
Naozumi was a bully/rock and totally was into Fuka?

What if...  
Fuka was an total idiot and didn't even know the answer to 2 plus 2?

What if...  
Aya was a bad girl?

What if...  
Tsuyoshi was a gay guy? And was really...fashionable?

What if...  
Rei was Sana's dad?

What if...  
Akito didn't have _any_ family?

What if...  
This...was all _true_?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Allie


	2. Stupid Classmates

**CHAPTER ONE**: Stupid Classmates

Disclaimer: All the characters -- except for the originals made by me -- are property of Miho Obana...I just, twisted them around a bit.

_Distant screams are heard_

People: A bit!

Okay...a lot...

The words and rants in parentheses are what I'm thinking. Okay? Got that? Good. So, let's go back to the sixth grade...except...twisted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SANA'S POINT OF VIEW

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Sana! Sana-chan! Come on Sana! Wake up! For the love of _GOD_, WAKE UP!"

I could hear my dad's voice ring in my ear. His name was Rei. Rei's a tall, skinny man that always wears a bright pink bandana (not the sunglasses) and a bright pink suit. (damn, I'd love to see him in that...) Rei has brown hair and brown eyes and is...uhm...a garbage man.

And, to make matters worse...he's proud. He's proud of his job. Even when the little kids call him Mr. Pinky Winky, because of his suit, he's proud. Even if he's really poor and he can't even afford his own clothes...he says he's okay. He bounces right back. He's proud of what he does. Even if I'm not.

"Urg. . ." I murmured. I hated getting up. But I loved school and learning things...except we can't since it's all bullies and popular people running the school.. Yeah, yeah, I'm a teacher's pet, what are you going to do! Sue me for it? So I jump up and walk over to my desk...but I'm not awake so I trip over my pillow, which I guess I was throwing around in my sleep. Yes...I do that. I also drool on my pillow and when I feel that's it wet I throw it around.

So I put on my ripped jeans and ripped black shirt. I was so, uh, styling. Except...not. Life was suckified, seriously. I was quiet, I didn't talk at all, I was poor, I had no friends...except for one, but he's weird, and my dad was a garbage man. I hated him being proud of his job. I hated him! I hated my mother for leaving us and taking all our money with her. I hated everything.

Oh, and I also hated that bitch Akito Hayama. Popular, outgoing, and an awesome actor. Everything I wanted to be. Yeah, I'm jealous. I'm pathetic. All I do is go to school, get bullied by those idiots, and go home to my run down home. Joy to the world.

" SANA! SANA-CHAN!" I could hear Rei call for me. I guess I loved him, even though he was poor. He did care about me.

"COMING REI!" I called him Rei. Rei didn't really care what I called him, even if it was a bad word or something. He was too preoccupied with work and trying to get money. So, I got my books and I headed off to the odd school where I go to.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -

I slid the door to classroom 2-1 and sighed. It was chaos again. Ever since Aya got pissed at the teacher. I guess the teacher was skipping again...I sighed, ashamed of everything. I tugged on my reddish hair and looked at everyone with my brown eyes. Whatever, I thought, and started walking to my seat, when suddenly, someone jumped on my back. And I knew who it was.

"HIIIIIII!" I heard a high-pitched screech. Damn. It was the one the only...Tsuyoshi. But he always said we should call him Shi-chan (ohmigod...I am so stupid). Which made...no sense...

I sighed and turned around, and looked at Shi-chan. Okay, he was my only friend. Actually, he was everyone's best friend. Well, when they're not making fun of him. Shi-chan was gay, by the way.

I scanned and saw that he was wearing black jeans with a very colorful shirt. Very. It was bright yellow with bright pink and purple and all the colors of the rainbow on it. My eyes twitched at the sight of it. Shi-chan's black hair was kinda long, it looked like a girl's. It always annoyed me. I just wanted to put it up in a ponytail, out of sight.

"Hello Shi-chan." I said it like it was a daily thing I always had to do, like eating or something. Except, I love to eat. I hate talking to Shi-chan.

"What's up my not-so-popular-and-not-that-cool friend?" he asked, grinning innocently. I twitched.

"Don't call me that...please..." I said, looking down, my teeth clutched.

"And, what are you wearing! You SO need a makeover. Desperately. DES-PER-AT-ELY." he said, telling me exactly what I needed. And you know...I would get a makeover! If I had the money, which sadly...I didn't have.

I don't think Tsuyoshi -- Shi-chan -- _Whatever_ -- knows that. As he babbled, I just sat at my desk and listened to Aya yell at some boys, who were totally scared of her. Then, I heard the door open and some girls squeal. That means one thing...and I dreaded it...a lot...

"AKITO! WE LOVE YOU!" Some girls screamed, and I glanced up and saw Akito, with his blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes smile at them. Actually, I think he was pretty nervous. He did have stalkers and fangirls and the whole bit. I sighed, glancing at my watch. 5...4...3...2...1.

"Here we go again," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! Ak-it-o!  
WE LOVE YOU!  
Oh Ak-it-o!  
WE LOVE YOU!  
Whether you go broke  
Or become unpopular  
WE WILL LOVE YOU!  
We need you so much!  
_Soooo much_  
We need you so much!  
_Soooo much_  
One glance,  
One sigh,  
One smile...  
We'll be there for you...  
WE LOVE YOU!  
Oh, Akito,  
When will you,  
Choose one of us?  
_One of us?_  
Aya, Maya or BE--E---ETH?"

I hid my face to hide that laughter. They were so stupid. Aya was a fangirl, or stalker, however you want to say it, of Akito. And her little groupies, Maya and Beth (Beth! Beth! It's so random!) were just there for the ride. They all knew that Akito would give into Aya's devious plans...someday. It may not be now, but it will be soon.

"YOU GIRLS ROCK!" Akito screamed, grinning from ear to ear. He was so...happy and hyper all the time it was amazing. I looked at Tsuyoshi who was gazing at Akito. I waved my hand in him face.

"Shi-chan?"

"He's...soo...CUTE..." He said, like he was in a trance. Damn. This is something that bugs me about Shi-chan. I always have to see him flirt with a new guy all the time. It's nasty when they flirt back. Not that I'm against gays, or anything. It's just...why would anyone, boy or girl, flirt with Shi-chan?

Anywho, Maya and Beth...they just transferred last year. Beth, from America, and Maya from someplace. But it bugged me that Aya and Maya rhymed and that Beth was just this random thing! Ugh, I couldn't stand it.

Anyway, they were kinda pretty. Maya had short, purple hair with these weird purple eyes. Aya has long blonde hair with green highlights, that actually look really good. She's beautiful, I guess you could say. Beth has curly brown hair with sparkling blue eyes. She was also friends with Fuka. Ah, Fuka. Does anyone want to know about Fuka? Well, I want you to now about this idiotic girl which I really do like...to make fun of.

Fuka has thismedium length,silky black hair and is really pretty. Akito likes her as a friend and they get along...well, only because they bothare really stupid in school.Akito has really bad grades, but is smart about life, you know?

Fuka...Fuka is just really _dumb_. I mean, she does really random stuff and says things like 'What's turkey? Is it an animal or a meat?' She's just dumb. Pretty, but dumb. Oh and Beth's dumb too, but doesn't show it. She just agrees with Aya and Maya.

Well, anyway, Fuka has an admirer...Naozumi. He's a bad boy, I guess you could say...skips class, flirts with girls, the whole done deal. He's 50 percent rocker though and 50 percent bad boy and 50 percent girl. Okay, sorry. I just had to say it. He LOOKS LIKE A GIRL.

With his long blue hair and sparkling blue eyes...he's like a girl-in-training! And Shi-chan had this like...crush on him...creepy. So, Naozumi bullies me around and I get freakin' mad at him...inside my mind, anyway. But, I deal with the whole bullying thing. I've dealt with it before.

Oh yeah. Naozumi plays a bunch on instruments. I wonder what his favorite is? (oh...you'll find out!)

Now, I'm tired of talking about all my stupid classmates, so I'm going to take a nap while Shi-chan and the fangirls drool over Akito. And Fuka twirls her hair and Naozumi drools over her.

I hate my class. I really, really do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, hi guys. This is the first chapter...and I hope you guys like it. Second chapter of this story will be up very, very soon.

Allie


End file.
